Le Renouveau
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Ma vision rapide de ce qui suivra la Guerre Sainte. Tiens vaguement compte de l'Anime, d'Episode G et Lost Canvas. Ne tient pas compte des OAVS et des films. Première fic sur Saint Seiya, soyez indulgents svp ;


Être une Déesse n'a jamais empêché de faire des cauchemars. Voilà déjà plusieurs semaines que la Guerre Sainte était finie. Ses Chevaliers avaient été vainqueurs, au prix de sacrifices incommensurables. Dans les premières lueurs dorées de l'aube, Saori voyait se dresser les trop nombreuses figures amicales des guerriers tombés. Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils avaient donné leurs vies en connaissance de cause, et qu'ils avaient permis la victoire ainsi, son cœur saignait pour chacun de ces hommes et femmes. Le Sanctuaire avait été dévasté sur tous les plans par ces années de guerre qui remontaient à la Titanomachie déclenchée par Pontos, depuis la mort du Grand Pope jusqu'à celle de Hadès. Tant de morts, dans tous les camps… Tant d'hommes, de femmes et de divinités tombés pour leurs convictions. Dans les plus profondes heures de la nuit, cette question taraudait Saori. La conviction de leurs ennemis n'avait jamais été moins forte que la leur. Est-ce-que le fait d'avoir gagné signifiait forcément que leur cause était la plus juste ? Ou bien étaient-ils tombés dans le travers de la philosophie de feu le Chevalier du Zodiaque d'Or du Cancer ? Le plus fort était-il vraiment le plus juste ? Les doutes assaillaient la jeune princesse, et sa solitude de chaque nuit était le terreau idéal de toutes ces appréhensions.

Quand on est la réincarnation d'une Déesse, peut-on vraiment se permettre de douter, ou d'afficher ses doutes aux autres ? Alors Saori s'efforçait d'afficher un visage sûr, même si elle savait qu'elle ne dupait pas ses plus proches amis. Heureusement ou malheureusement, ceux-ci avaient tellement à faire qu'ils n'étaient que rarement au Sanctuaire.

Shiryu avait été nommé par elle Grand Pope. Malgré la charge qui lui incombait, ce rôle lui permettait de passer du temps avec la douce Shunrei. Il gérait les demandes des nations, les alertes, l'intendance de la Déesse et du Sanctuaire, la reconstruction des Temples Mineurs et des quartiers dévastés. La population du domaine était heureusement des plus motivées. Sur tous les fronts malgré son handicap, il apportait sérénité et confiance partout où il passait. Mais Saori savait qu'il percevait plus que tout autre les fluctuations de son Cosmos…

En temps de Paix ou de Guerre, la Déesse de la Stratégie savait qu'il était sage de toujours compter sur une bonne défense, et celle du Sanctuaire était au plus bas, malgré la présence de quatre Chevaliers à l'Armure Divine. Elle avait chargé Shun d'exploiter les pouvoir de la Nébuleuse d'Andromède et de la Chaîne pour repérer les enfants du monde qui avaient le potentiel d'être formés pour devenir Chevaliers. Enfermé dans une grande Salle au fond du Sanctuaire, il méditait et utilisait son Cosmos afin de créer et maintenir un maillage d'énergie autour de la planète, à la recherche des mouvements dans la Cosmo-Energie. Junon du Caméléon était arrivée pour l'assister, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. A terme, ce système arriverait à s'auto-entretenir rien que par la présence des Cosmos des Chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire, mais pour le moment, la présence et l'action permanente d'un Chevalier au centre de la Chaîne était indispensable pour le maintenir. Ils avaient déjà repéré plusieurs jeunes orphelins, dont l'un semblait cacher les prémisses d'un pouvoir digne de l'Armure d'Or du Verseau. Dans le même temps, comme réagissant à un appel silencieux, les vieux Maîtres et anciens Disciples sans Armure se présentaient au Sanctuaire afin d'entraîner les nouvelles recrues.

Hyoga était parti, non pas en Sibérie, mais au Royaume d'Asgard pour y tester et former le jeune garçon. La présence d'une certaine princesse aux cheveux d'or ne devait pas être étranger au choix du Chevalier à la Kamui du Cygne. Sans être concluants, les premiers exercices soumis au petit orphelin, prénommé Tao, n'étaient pas non plus de mauvais augure. Au moins, son affinité avec les techniques de la glace était évidente, et il serait au moins un excellent prétendant à l'Armure de Cristal. Son Maître sentait cependant un pouvoir étonnant au fond de lui, et ne désespérait pas de l'éveiller. Dans le même temps, Hyoga informait Saori de l'état du Royaume d'Asgard qui se relevait plus difficilement que le Sanctuaire. Malheureusement, l'équilibre n'allait pas s'améliorer avant longtemps, au moins deux ou trois générations. Il importait aux dirigeantes des deux domaines de s'entendre et de veiller à ce que les vieilles rancœurs ne s'élèvent pas à nouveau. Et de fait, les courriers entre le Sanctuaire et le Palais d'Odin ne tarissaient pas.

Ikki l'énigmatique n'était pas resté longtemps au Sanctuaire. A peine l'ensemble commençait à s'organiser qu'il avait signifié à la Princesse son désir de partir. Néanmoins il avait demandé à ce que les successeurs désignés des Armures de la Vierge, du Paon et du Lotus lui soient envoyés pour les bases de leur formation. Sans attendre vraiment son accord, il s'était retourné et après avoir salué son frère, il avait disparu dans une colonne de flammes. Saori n'aurait eu aucun problème à repérer sa destination, mais n'avait pas essayé. Le Phoenix répondrait toujours à son appel.

Les autres Chevaliers s'attachaient principalement aux reconstructions, mais Marin courrait la planète pour résoudre les problèmes rencontrés par les nations à la suite de la Guerre. Des Monstres réveillés par les Titans jusqu'aux récentes destructions de Hadès, en passant par le déluge de Poséidon, la terre avait souffert. Et l'équilibre politique s'en ressentait. Le Sanctuaire et le Royaume d'Asgard usaient de toute leur influence pour restaurer un équilibre qui se maintiendrait tout seul. Ce n'est pas le rôle des envoyés des Dieux de réguler les affaires mortelles. Heureusement, le simple fait de risquer de mettre en colère des gens ayant la puissance de détruire des armées suffisait généralement à apaiser les tensions.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions sur le balcon, un rayon du soleil qui se levait la sortit de sa rêverie. Et comme chaque matin, elle put assister au magnifique spectacle de l'illumination de Chemin du Soleil. Premier éclairé, son Temple précédait le Palais du Grand Pope. Et ensuite, les unes après les autres, les Maisons d'Or étaient frappées par la lumière de l'Astre. Certains matins, elle trouvait cela tellement beau que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais le rappel du miracle qui avait eu lieu pour permettre ce spectacle l'émouvait encore plus.

Du Royaume de Hadès, les douze Armures d'Or avaient été ramenées, en piteux état. A la vérité, elles étaient tellement abîmées que leur réparation paraissait compromise avant plusieurs années. Elles avaient été disposées devant la Statue d'Athéna en attendant de regagner leurs murs qui devaient être relevés. Trois semaines s'était écoulées, et Saori était en train de discuter de leur sort avec le jeune Kiki.

« - Kiki, même si je pouvais invoquer le pouvoir d'Athéna pour t'aider, ne peux-tu rien faire pour leur rendre leur état ? J'ai si mal de les voir ainsi.

- Non Déesse. Je n'ai pas assez de talent moi-même pour les réparer, même avec votre soutien. Il faudrait réveiller leur propre pouvoir de régénération pour qu'à nous deux, nous puissions faire quelques chose.

- Hélas ! Ces Armures, bien qu'elles me soient dédiées, n'ont pas été fabriquées par Athéna. Je ne peux agir sur elles, et je ne veux pas utiliser mon sang pour les ressusciter, comme ce fut fait pour Seiya et les autres. Ce pouvoir, qui peut faire naître les Armures Divines, ne se donne pas aussi facilement. Shion pouvait lire les cœurs des Chevaliers de Bronze debout devant lui, mais moi je ne sais pas qui portera ces Armures à l'avenir. Je ne peux risquer d'offrir une telle puissance à n'importe qui. »

Kiki était resté silencieux à ces mots. En effet, il avait pensé au sang d'Athéna, mais il avait reconnu la justesse des paroles de la Déesse.

« Je sais où trouver ce pouvoir de régénération qui vous fait défaut. »

La voix rauque avait claqué, derrière eux. En se retournant, Saori avait retenu une exclamation de joie en voyant Ikki agenouillé devant elle.

« Le Cosmos et le Sang du Phoenix, avait-il continué, symbolisent la renaissance éternelle. L'Armure du Phoenix n'est jamais passée par les mains des Chevaliers du Bélier, car elle s'est toujours restaurée seule, en puisant dans le Cosmos de son Porteur et dans la chaleur du Feu de la Terre. Maintenant que mon pouvoir s'est élevé à un niveau presque divin, je pense être en mesure de réveiller celui des Armures d'Or, du moins pour un bref instant. »

Son discours avait plongé Kiki dans de profondes réflexions, mais Saori connaissait suffisamment son ami pour se méfier.

« - Admettons que tu aies raison Ikki. Comment comptes-tu atteindre le cœur des Armures d'Or ? Ton Cosmos n'y suffira pas.

- En effet. »

L'attitude résolue du Chevalier l'avait laissée perplexe. Il avait continué pour s'expliquer.

« Mon sang devra entrer en contact avec les Armures pour servir de vecteur, en même temps que je ferai brûler mon Cosmos. »

Naturellement. Même alors que la Paix régnait, les Chevaliers devraient toujours se mettre en danger. Et Saori hésita fortement. La détresse de la _persona _d'Athéna face aux débris de ses Armures était palpable au fond de son cœur, mais cela ne restait toujours qu'un caprice au final. Il aurait été tout aussi judicieux d'attendre que Kiki ait fini sa formation dans quelques années, et soit en mesure de réparer alors les Armures prestigieuses. Elle avait longuement hésité, perdue dans ses réflexions, contemplant d'un regard rêveur la Statue de celle qu'elle incarnait.

« Déesse Athéna »

Elle s'était retournée vers Ikki. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours agenouillé, toujours l'homme des mesures concrètes et totales. Dire qu'il y avait à peine plus d'un an, il faisait partie de ceux qui la défiait ouvertement, et aujourd'hui, il était le plus rigoureux dans ses marques de respect.

« Je comprend que vous hésitiez, mais il y a d'autres choses à prendre en compte. Les Armures d'Or symbolisent depuis toujours l'âme du Sanctuaire. Les Chevaliers d'Or sont, encore plus que nous, les protecteurs et les symboles du Sanctuaire. Relever leurs Maisons et réparer leurs Armures ne peut qu'être bénéfique sur le moral des gens de notre cité. Souvenez-vous quand elles ont été toutes les douze rassemblées pour la première fois depuis des années, le chant d'Or avait alors retenti. Les habitants, et les Chevaliers survivants ont besoin de l'entendre, parce que la tâche qui leur incombe désormais est bien plus lourde que de simplement reconstruire le Sanctuaire. Ils doivent vivre, tout comme vous, avec la peine d'avoir perdu des êtres chers. Et contempler les débris de qu'ils furent les afflige. Redonnons aux habitants du sanctuaire la foi dans l'avenir, et les Armures d'Or doivent redevenir le phare de leurs espoirs. Et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas l'action la plus dangereuse que j'ai eu à faire. Dans un environnement calme, avec mon corps et mon esprit en parfait état, je serai à même de contrôler et d'arrêter le processus en cas de danger, pour le reprendre plus tard. »

C'était rare qu'Ikki parle aussi longuement, et ce n'était jamais pour ne rien dire. Elle sentit la Déesse approuver ces paroles autant qu'elle. Kiki était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, mais les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage démontraient bien que les paroles du Phoenix avaient été entendues.

« - C'est d'accord. Le Soleil est en train de tomber, je propose qu'on remette cela à demain.

- Cela me convient. Je resterai ici cette nuit, à méditer pour concentrer au mieux mon pouvoir demain. Kiki, je te suggère de faire pareil, je pense que le Chevalier du Bélier, plus que n'importe quel autre à part Shaka, a du t'enseigner les bienfaits de la méditation.

- Euh, oui… Mais ce ne fut pas facile pour un jeune adolescent comme moi. »

Ils avaient éclaté de rire tous les trois. Saori leur avait fait porter des couvertures et de quoi se restaurer et elle était partie pour finir sa journée auprès de Shiryu.

Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée un peu fébrile. Les ondes de calme que lui avait envoyées la Déesse n'avaient pu l'empêcher de ressentir une légère excitation. _« Les Armures d'Or vont revivre. »_ Elle s'était préparée solennellement pour l'occasion. Elle avait prévenu qu'elle serait indisponible pour la journée, et qu'elle aurait à faire dans le Temple Supérieur, où nul n'avait le droit de se rendre sans son autorisation formelle. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché, à son arrivée, de constater qu'outre le Chevalier du Phoenix et le Disciple du Bélier, les trois autres détenteurs des Kamui étaient présents, s'agenouillant à son arrivée. Ils avaient revêtus tous leurs Armures qui, dans la lueur du matin, avaient brillé de mille feux, donnant à la jeune femme une sensation de pouvoir et de sécurité. Il émanait de chacun un frémissement de Cosmos qui avait fait écho au sien. Toute trace de fébrilité avait disparu. Elle était prête. Rapidement, ils s'organisèrent. Ikki allait pouvoir faire rentrer en résonnance les Amures d'Or avec son cosmos pendant quelques minutes, et Kiki allait canaliser à travers les outils d'Or le pouvoir de sa Déesse pour tenter de relancer la régénération des Armures. Chacun des trois protagonistes avait commencé à rassembler son Cosmos, et rapidement celui d'Ikki s'était enflammé. D'un geste, il s'était entaillé le bras et avait fait jaillir son sang qu'il avait projeté sur les Armures. Un bruit sourd avait commencé à retentir, comme une pulsation cardiaque, venant des débris et Kiki avait crié « maintenant ! » à Saori. Les deux Cosmos s'étaient tout d'abord choqués, mais très vite Kiki avait canalisé l'énergie vers ses outils, puis avait lancé l'ensemble des deux Cosmos vers les Armures. L'opération avait duré plusieurs minutes, sans vraiment de résultat. Même si Saori savait qu'elle pouvait tenir encore un moment ainsi, Ikki et le jeune Disciple ne pourraient supporter encore longtemps la chose, l'un se vidant de son sang, et l'autre devant malgré son inexpérience gérer deux Cosmos à la fois. Elle s'était apprêtée à donner l'ordre d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, quand enfin le miracle s'était produit.

Le Chant d'or s'était élevé, et l'une après l'autre, les Armures d'Or s'étaient relevées. Une par une, elle s'était reconstruites sous formes humaine, les capes blanches flottant dans leurs dos, les Casques sous le bras. Et elles s'étaient toutes agenouillées devant leur déesse, pendant que les deux protagonistes l'accompagnant étaient tombés à genoux aussi, mais de fatigue. L'instant avait duré à peine une minute, mais chacun en avait les larmes aux yeux devant tant de beauté. Puis dans un éclair, elles s'étaient envolées vers leurs Maisons, pour trôner sur l'autel au centre de chacune d'entre elles, sous leur forme Zodiacale. Les chevaliers et Saori reprenaient à peine leurs esprits après ce spectacle qu'un nouveau bruit sourd avait retenti. Les pierres de chacune des Maison du chemin d'Or s'étaient relevées aussi, et elles s'étaient reconstruites sous le regard admiratif et les cris de joie de l'ensemble du Sanctuaire. Depuis ce jour, et chaque matin, quand le Soleil frappait la première Maison, le chant d'Or s'élevait pour saluer le nouveau jour.

Saori se rappelait parfaitement ce moment. Et elle s'en souviendrait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais ce matin-là, il y avait autre chose dans l'air. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un sentiment qui lui oppressait un peu la poitrine. Ce n'était un mauvais augure, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le définir. Quelque chose allait se passer, elle en était certaine. Quelque chose qui ne lui plairait peut-être pas, mais qui sonnait aussi comme une promesse. Elle inspira longuement. Elle devait se préparer, Shiryu l'attendait. Ensemble, ils feraient le point sur les arrivées et le début des entrainements des potentiels Chevaliers. Et ils avaient reçu hier soir un message de la Princesse Hilda d'Asgard, qui les informait que l'Armure d'Odin commençait à rayonner, ce qui était probablement le signe qu'elle allait bientôt retourner dans le panthéon des Dieux, ce qui risquait peut-être d'entrainer un déséquilibre momentané dans le Cosmos de la Terre, et précipiter le réveil de Monstres potentiels dans la région. Asgard n'ayant actuellement pas de moyens réels de défense, Hyoga avait confirmé son désir d'assurer la garde, mais envoyer un ou plusieurs autres Chevaliers devait être envisagé. Marin rentrerait bientôt de mission, et le chevalier de Bronze de la Petite Ourse était disponible. Elle commençait à réfléchir à cela, quand elle arriva dans la salle de réunion du Grand Pope. Chose étonnante, Shiryu n'était pas encore là. Lui qui était si ponctuel, ce n'était pas son habitude d'arriver en retard aux réunions.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le Chevalier arriva bientôt, mais dans un état d'excitation qui ne lui était pas habituel. Il s'agenouilla devant la Déesse.

« - Salutations Déesse Athena. Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon retard

- Je t'en prie Shiryu, tu sais que moi-même j'arrive régulièrement en retard. J'accepte donc de te pardonner… à la condition que tu me dises la raison de celui-ci ! »

Elle imaginait une séance de câlins un peu prolongée avec Shunrei, ce qui expliquerait l'état du jeune homme. Il n'y avait pas souvent de raisons de s'amuser au Sanctuaire en ce moment. Et même si elle n'espérait pas de confessions intimes, rien que le fait de voir les joues du Dragon se colorer serait un motif de sourire pour les jours à venir. Mais la réponse qu'elle eut la prit à contre-pied.

« Shunrei et moi allons avoir un enfant ! Elle vient de me l'annoncer. »

Saori était soufflée. Pourtant c'était logique, mais elle avait énormément de mal à voir Shiryu, sérieux jusqu'au bout des ongles, guerrier d'exception et Grand Pope, en train d'élever un enfant. Elle se reprit très vite.

« Félicitations Shiryu ! Je suis sincèrement ravie pour vous et… »

Elle s'arrêta, estomaquée. Un pouvoir autre que le sien venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, et déclencha chez elle une vision : l'enfant serait une fille, future Chevalier d'Or sans masque du Sagittaire et successeur au post de Grand Pope de son père. La première Femme Grand Pope. La vision disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et le pouvoir aussi, mais elle avait reconnu la marque d'Apollon, Dieu des Prophéties. Ainsi donc lui aussi était réincarné. Sûrement depuis peu de temps. Il faudrait porter ça rapidement à l'ordre du jour d'une des réunions.

Shiryu s'était relevé aussitôt qu'il avait ressenti le pouvoir en question, et Athéna reporta son attention sur lui.

« Ce n'est rien, mon ami. Ce n'était que… »

Elle s'arrêta. Devait-elle avouer à Shiryu le destin de sa fille ? Elle décida de se taire pour le moment.

« … qu'une fluctuation du Cosmos d'Athéna au fond de moi »

Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à le croire, lui qui percevait les mouvements du Cosmos mieux que quiconque. Elle se promit de lui en parler un jour… Peut-être quand l'enfant à venir sera en âge de porter l'Armure du Sagittaire, afin que son père la prépare à gouverner les Chevaliers.

« Allez, mettons-nous au travail. Crois-tu vraiment que Hyoga ait besoin d'aide ? »

La réunion avait duré la matinée, puis elle l'avait renvoyé à Shunrei, avec interdiction formelle de la quitter de la journée sous peine de colère divine. Hyoga devrait assumer seul la défense d'Asgard, mais Saori avait confiance en lui. Le Cygne avait énormément progressé, sur tous les plans, et le Chevalier autrefois si fragile était devenu plus solide que les glaces éternelles des plaines sibériennes dans lesquelles il s'était entraîné. Les entrainements des jeunes enfants commenceraient la semaine prochaine au sein du colisée du Sanctuaire. Il allait falloir hâter les réparations de ce lieu. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne deviendraient probablement jamais Chevalier, certains finiraient peut-être même gravement blessés suite à la formation, mais ils allaient constituer la première base de la reconstruction des forces de la cité d'Athéna. Saori avait rappelé les Chevaliers d'Acier du Japon, et ils accomplissaient désormais des tâches de communication et de négociation, déchargeant ainsi Marin d'une partie de ses responsabilités. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Shiryu du fait qu'Apollon s'était probablement réincarné récemment. Mais il devait encore être endormi au fond du corps de son hôte, et même s'il s'était réveillé il ne constituait pas une menace, Athéna et lui ayant toujours été en bon terme la plupart du temps, sauf à l'époque de la Guerre de Troie. De toute façon, la cité d'Apollon se trouvant aux alentours de Delphes, il suffirait d'y envoyer régulièrement une patrouille pour se tenir au courant des évolutions.

Elle chassa de son esprit ces pensées. Elle venait de quitter la table, et se dirigeait lentement vers une partie recluse de son domaine. Un escalier presque caché menait à un plateau de l'autre côté du cimetière. C'était un lieu paisible, retiré et très peu dérangé. Et encore moins depuis que Saori, à son retour des Enfers, en avait interdit l'accès. Il y avait là un petit temple qu'elle voyait apparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle achevait sa montée. Cet endroit servait à une époque de lieu pour méditer, puis il avait servi à l'entrainement de certains Chevaliers… et désormais, il était la dernière maison de l'un d'entre eux. Elle poussa la porte.

Le silence régnait au milieu des colonnes. Saori referma la porte derrière elle, et comme souvent depuis la victoire contre Hadès, elle contempla l'autel au centre. Un corps y était allongé, et derrière lui se dressait une Armure resplendissante, aux ailes élancées, comme prête à s'envoler jusqu'au sommet de la demeure des Dieux… Pégase sous sa forme divine qui veillait sur le corps encore intact de son dernier propriétaire. Retenant ses larmes comme à chaque fois, Saori s'approcha. Seiya semblait tout simplement dormir. Nul ne pouvait deviner les blessures de son corps brisé, sous le drap qui le recouvrait jusqu'aux épaules. Pour un humain normal, il semblerait mort. Mais Saori, et tous ceux qui maitrisaient le Cosmos, pouvaient ressentir un terrible affrontement. Deux énergies surpuissantes s'affrontaient dans le corps du Chevalier, et ce combat maintenait le Chevalier dans une sorte de stase intemporelle. Si un Maitre des Dimensions comme Saga ou Kanon avait été là, il auraient pu tenter de trouver une explication. Mais leur absence avait obligé Saori et ses Chevaliers à accepter le fait sans le comprendre. Ils savaient que le Chevalier Pégase ne se relèverait jamais. Mais ils avaient aussi compris que ce qui jouait là n'était ni plus ni moins que le sort de l'âme de Seiya. Saori et Shiryu avaient déterminé la nature des Cosmos belligérants. L'un était celui de Seiya, et l'autre celui d'Hadès, infiltré lors de la terrible blessure infligée par la lame maudite du Dieu des Enfers. Cette lame détruisait non seulement le corps, mais allait aussi jusqu'à brûler l'âme de celui qu'elle frappait. Heureusement, la disparition de son propriétaire avait empêché au pouvoir de s'exercer pleinement, mais il n'avait pas disparu pour autant, et l'âme de Seiya se battait pour pouvoir reposer en paix. La victoire de l'un ou de l'autre pouvoir semblait difficile à prédire, et leur affrontement silencieux dégageait parfois des chocs terribles qui auraient pu détruire ce temple s'ils avaient eu lieu dans cette dimension. Aujourd'hui particulièrement, le tourbillon des Cosmos était intense, et cela rappela à Saori son pressentiment de ce matin.

« - Cela finira-t-il aujoud'hui ?

- Peut-être, Princesse Saori. »

Elle avait murmuré ses pensées. Et dans le silence, la gardienne volontaire de ce lieu l'avait entendue. Shaïna apparut près d'elle et continua :

« - Depuis ce matin, les deux Cosmos s'opposent particulièrement violemment. Je ne les avais jamais vus aussi intenses. Au fond de moi, je sens venir la fin.

- Moi aussi Shaïna. J'avais une impression ce matin, et le voir ainsi me confirme mes doutes. Quelque chose va se passer bientôt. Où est Seïka ?

- Elle est tombée évanouie ce matin. Je l'ai trouvée en train de prier pour l'âme de Seiya, et je la soupçonne de l'avoir fait toute la nuit. Je l'ai faite transporter par le Chevalier de Licorne jusqu'à son appartement au Palais. Je suppose qu'il va la veiller, il a l'air de s'être pris de beaucoup d'affection pour elle…

- Tu as bien fait. »

Saori se tourna vers l'Ophiuchus. Celle-ci ne portait définitivement plus son masque depuis la fin de la guerre Sainte. Et ses grands yeux d'émeraude captivaient quiconque la regardait par leur douceur. Seiya l'avait percée à jour il y a longtemps, et ce compliment l'avait marquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe finalement amoureuse de son ennemi, allant jusqu'à lui sauver la vie. Saori ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Elle savait qu'elle aussi ressentait de profonds sentiments pour Seiya, et Shaïna l'avait appris il y a longtemps, lorsqu'elle avait failli l'embrasser après une longue chute dont cette dernière avait été témoin. Mais finalement leurs sentiments les avaient rapprochées. Et Shaïna était le seul Chevalier à ne pas s'agenouiller devant Athéna en privé. Amies et confidentes, elles se racontaient parfois pendant des heures leurs vies et l'impact qu'avait eu le jeune Chevalier de Bronze sur elles.

Le temple embaumait une douce odeur de fleurs. Chaque jour, Seïka faisait porter des roses au pied de l'autel où reposait le corps de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle avait compris qu'un terrible combat se jouait. Alors chaque jour elle priait pour le repos de son frère qu'elle n'avait retrouvé que pour le perdre à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui était une magnifique journée, et Saori ne voulait pas croire que Seiya puisse perdre son dernier combat. Son âme devait vaincre, et regagner les Champs-Elysées afin de reposer dans une paix méritée par son courage et sa loyauté. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, suivie par d'autres. C'était tellement injuste d'être là à ne pouvoir rien faire, de voir l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle risquer de perdre plus que tout pour elle. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour sauver l'âme de Seiya. Lentement, elle sentit une main douce essuyer les perles d'eau de son visage. Elle se serra dans les bras de Shaïna, pour laisser éclater son chagrin, tandis qu'elle sentait la _persona_ d'Athéna s'effacer pour la laisser seule, ou peut-être pour pleurer elle aussi. Le Chevalier Pégase et Athéna était aussi liés que Saori et Seiya, depuis bien avant cette époque.

Les deux femmes pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la guerrière soutenant sa Princesse, et lui caressant les cheveux. Plus d'un mois de tension et de peur se libérait à ce moment. Finalement, Saori releva son visage pour croiser le regard de Shaïna. Améthyste contre Emeraude.

« - Je n'avais jamais réalisé que, grâce à Seiya, je n'étais pas seule. Maintenant qu'il est sur le point de disparaître de nos vies, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi désemparée… Shaïna ?

- Oui Dées… Saori ?

- Ne me laisse pas seule. Reste avec moi quand tout sera fini, et même après.

- Je serai toujours là pour v… toi.

- Merci. »

Saori se sentait submergée par la douceur et la compassion qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa nouvelle amie. Elle en oublia les longs moments de solitude, et pour un court instant le désespoir de perdre Seiya. Elle releva doucement sa tête, et effleura les lèvres de Shaïna. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la douceur dans cet acte, le besoin de s'extérioriser et d'effacer sa peine. Shaïna le comprit aussitôt, et ne fit rien d'autre qu'entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres. Puis, après quelques secondes, Saori reprit sa place contre son torse.

« Merci »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, pendant quelques minutes. C'est alors qu'elles ressentirent un choc des énergies encore plus violent. Elles se détachèrent et se retournèrent vers le corps de leur ami. L'air était scintillant autour de lui, et il n'y avait plus trace du Cosmos maléfique d'Hadès. Saori sentit l'espace se tordre un instant, et redevenir normal. Le corps de Seiya venait de retrouvait sa place dans ce monde. L'énergie scintillante se condensa, tourbillonnant devant les deux jeunes femmes. Elle se matérialisa bientôt en une apparence humaine, une apparence qu'elles auraient reconnues entre mille.

« Seiya ! »

Il se dressait devant elles, fait d'un Cosmos fluctuant, comme s'il peinait à conserver sa forme. Mais il souriait, de son sourire de vainqueur qu'il avait si souvent arboré face aux dangers.

« - Princesse Saori, Shaïna. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Merci de m'avoir veillé. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir continuer à vous protéger et à protéger le Sanctuaire. Je suis cependant fier d'avoir donné ma vie pour vous Déesse.

- Seiya, tu… Merci à toi. Pour tout. J'aimerais tellement te retenir. J'ai tellement à te dire, tellement à vivre avec toi.

- Ne pleurez pas Princesse. En ce moment, une autre partie de mon Cosmos annonce mon départ à mes amis et à Seïka. Veillez bien sur elle, s'il vous plait. Nous nous reverrons un jour, dans une autre vie. J'ai encore une réincarnation valeureuse à vivre pour m'ouvrir les portes des îles des Bienheureux. Et je ne compte pas échouer. Et cette fois, nos vies pourront peut-être s'unir pour de bon, qui sait.

- Tu es toujours aussi ambitieux Seiya. Tu me… non, tu nous manqueras à tous. Nous ne t'oublierons pas.

- Prenez soin de vous. La Paix arrive, je le sens, mais les problèmes ne cessent jamais. Adieu mes amies. »

L'apparition se délita dans un scintillement d'étincelles, tandis que les larmes de Saori coulaient de plus belle. Elle tendit sa main comme pour le retenir, et sentit la chaleur du Cosmos l'envelopper rapidement avant de s'éteindre. Shaina n'avait rien dit. Ce moment ne lui appartenait pas. Mais elle avait lu le regard que Seiya lui avait lancé et compris sa demande silencieuse de veiller sur Saori. Elle acceptait sa tâche avec plaisir. Elle attrapa la main de la Princesse.

« - Désormais, nous pouvons l'enterrer dignement.

- Oui. Il reposera enfin en paix, de ses longs combats.

- Oh ! Regarde ! »

Shaïna désignait l'Armure de Pégase. Celle-ci brillait étrangement, avant d'éclater dans un grand éclair et se recomposer sous forme originelle d'Armure de Bronze. Le pouvoir Divin était lié à la fois à l'armure baignée d'Ichor et au Cosmos de son propriétaire. Celui-ci mort, l'armure retrouvait son apparence originelle, et le don d'Ichor consommé, elle ne reprendrait plus son apparence divine, sauf si elle était à nouveau baignée du sang d'un Dieu. Saori s'approcha doucement, et caressa la tête de Pégase.

« Tu as mené ton maitre aux plus hauts sommets, Pégase. Tu as bien gagné le droit de te reposer, jusqu'à l'émergence du nouveau Chevalier capable de te porter. Je sens que toi et lui jouerez à nouveau un grand rôle, et que ce monde aura à nouveau besoin de vous. Va en paix Pégase, noble animal ! Rejoins le cœur de ton Temple, et veille sur nous. »

L'Armure disparut dans un dernier éclat de Cosmos. Saori savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir discuter avec les autres Chevaliers et Seïka, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force aujourd'hui. Elle allait prendre des dispositions pour l'enterrement de Seiya, puis elle rentrerait dans ses quartiers pour s'épancher tout son soûl dans les bras de Shaïna. Mais le monde continuait de tourner, elle se devait d'aller de l'avant, comme il lui avait appris. Oui, elle serait digne de lui, et quand Saori disparaitra à son tour, quand sera venue l'heure pour Athéna de se retirer, ils se retrouveront aux Champs-Elysées, il sera fier d'elle, et ils seront enfin en Paix.


End file.
